


Один год из жизни Гэвина Рида

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: У Гэвина Рида высокофункциональная депрессия и привычка считать хорошие дни. С появлением напарника, РК900, понятие "хороший день" начинает непредсказуемо мутировать.





	Один год из жизни Гэвина Рида

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для дорогого тоуарища Кековски "праздники в жизни Рида до и после РК900, и всяких там хэдканонов". Вот, насыпал от души)
> 
>  
> 
> Кажется, это новый жанр: "стекольный флафф". 
> 
> Спасибо упрт фэндому за найденную на ухе Рида дырку от пирсинга! Вы подарили мне прекрасный хэд и много веселых обсуждений!

Жизнь, сволочь такая, тянулась долго. Бывали в ней херовые дни, а бывали и потрясные. Последние Гэвин Рид считал весьма тщательно, чтобы смысл вставать сраными дождливыми утрами перевешивал соблазн, исходящий от пистолета в портупее, небрежно брошенной на стул. Потом все как-то успевало завертеться, и Рид подолгу забивал на всю эту психоложескую муть, отоспаться бы не мордой в стол.  
Но потом случилось шестое июня, когда ему, последнему упрямцу в отделе, впихнули пластикового детектива. Мир стремительно потемнел. Тьма смотрела злобными синими линзами и гнусно мигала диодом.  
Рид не смирился.

 

День, когда счет пришлось возобновить, был вообще-то охрененным днем, потому что Рид проснулся живым, с обеими руками и ногами, в своей кровати, не на больничной койке.  
И пиздецовым, потому что проснулся не один.  
И у этого чувака на виске веселенько мерцал синим диод.  
— Бля, — сказал Рид, падая обратно, — что я пил?  
— Коктейль «Б52 с полной загрузкой», шесть шотов. Два «Ядерных заката», один «Смерть андроида», я замечу, что вы пытались выпить его с меня.  
— Пиздец, — сказал Рид в потолок, — мы хоть не трахались?  
На потолке появился красный проблеск. Злится, ишь ты. Вроде ничего не болит. Или просто распсиховался? Голова хоть в порядке, странно, после «Ядерного заката» обычно Рид приходил в себя полутрупом.  
— Я не трахаю невменяемое пьяное тело, — сказал девятисотка своим фирменным оскорбленным тоном с британским, блядь, акцентом. На тумбочке лежали таблетки и стояла вода. Допер ведь до кровати.  
Рид повернулся и молча ткнулся в пластиковую шею, потому что видеть белый свет больше не хотел.  
Счастливого четвертого июля, нахер.

~~~

Ближайшая торжественная дата надвигалась со скоростью экспресса. В отделе ни о чем не подозревали, Рид успел выдохнуть, раз девятисотка не пытается напомнить о попойке, и тут подкралось и замаячило на пороге семнадцатое июля.  
Красивым почерком на красивом приглашении было написано: «Приходи с напарником».  
Кинуть к стопке других таких приглашений, забыть, не приходить.  
— Почему вас приглашает Элайджа Камски? — спросил девятисотка, — мне пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы найти источник приглашения. Это традиция — не указывать имя, время и адрес?  
— Тихо ты, бля, — Рид ткнул его в живот и оглянулся — вроде никто не слышал. Еще б громче заорал, сволочь.  
Пришлось терпеть его насыщенный интерес до вечера, тащить домой — там точно не подслушают.  
— Элайджа нахер может пойти со своей благотворительностью, — пыхтел Гэвин на кухне, размахивая чайником. Девятисотка громоздился в углу, — у него там пиздец, просто пиздец. «Давайте поговорим про теоретическое существование чувств у андроида».  
— У меня есть чувства, — сказал девятисотка, — вы их регулярно оскорбляете. Вы знакомы с мистером Камски?  
— Бери выше, мы нахер братья!   
Чайник случайно столкнул кружку с кипятком прямо на ногу Рида, и остаток вечера они ликвидировали ожог. Семнадцатого июля появился законный повод послать брата нахрен и не пойти, оставшись в кровати. Гэвин засчитал это как удачный день.

~~~

До середины августа все шло неплохо. Ну, выше среднего. Девятисотка не залезал к нему в дом, трусы и душу, из «отпуска» у матери вернулась любимая кошка — мать все тревожилась, что с работой Гэвин не может уделять Шэйле достаточно времени. Но чем ближе к двадцать первому, тем херовей становилось. День смерти отца. Надо идти на кладбище, делать приличное лицо, пялиться там на Элайджу и его гарем. Делать вид, что не хочется плюнуть и свалить в бар.  
— Можешь мне снова вылить кипяток на ногу? — уныло сказал Рид в отделении. Пол-десятого, все давно свалили, кроме дежурных андроидов и их с девятисоткой.  
— Замечу, что вы сами справились.  
Рид ткнул его в плечо и попал в захват. Не такой уж сильный, но драться хотелось только чтоб нанести себе побольше травм.  
Они ушли в переговорную, вдвоем, и там сидели молча минут пятнадцать.  
— Завтра нужно встретиться с Элайджей, — раскололся Рид.  
— За что вы его так ненавидите?   
— Пфек, все тебе знать надо.  
Но почему-то сел на диванчик, и открыл рот, и сам своими губами признался:  
— Отец тем еще мудилой был. Теперь ходи, смотри на брата, делай скорбную рожу. Слушай, как ты вырос, блядь, от всех ебучих тетушек. Нет, все еще не стал лейтенантом! Это не так-то просто нахер!  
Девятисотка обнял его и держал, пока злое шипение не утихло. Рид не стал думать слишком плотно, как так вышло и почему он не втащил.  
Почему он позвал с собой, он тоже не стал обдумывать лишний раз.  
В итоге двадцать первое августа 2039 года стало первым в серии, в которые не хотелось умереть до, во время и особенно после. Девятисотка офигенно отвлекал Элайджу и всех тетушек до единой, не позволив им расклевать последние остатки эго.

~~~

Холодный, мерзкий сентябрь крался к своему погребальному ложу. Много грязной, тяжелой работы, гора висяков, руки по локоть в крови и тириуме, потому что ему прошило шею, сраному напарнику прострелили плечо, а постового вообще убили.  
Рид не находил по утрам мотивации открывать глаза, поэтому вставал с закрытыми, гладил кошку наощупь и однажды вписался лбом в косяк.  
Утром следующего дня на пороге явился девятисотка со здоровой рукой и серьезной рожей.   
— Капитан Фаулер сказал, что вы продолжаете ходить на работу, Рид, и никакой силой вас не оставить отлежаться. Так вот, я — эта сила. В постель. Немедленно.  
— Нахер иди, — Рид закрыл дверь.  
И уехал вместе с дверью. Возмущенные вопли девятисотка проигнорировал, просто взял в охапку и уложил в кровать, замотал одеялом, как смирительной рубашкой, и ушел звенеть посудой.  
Через полчаса был бульон и чай. Через час была перевязка, и девятисотка впервые сказал «блядь» за время их знакомства.  
Через сутки Рид был благодарен, потому что воспаление пошло на спад и состояние резко улучшилось.  
Через двое суток, прямо на день увольнения Гэвина из армии, обычно ебанически мрачный, они впервые поцеловались. Так нелепо — потянулись оба, стукнулись, отскочили.  
— Мы никогда не будем об этом говорить, — брякнул Рид. Девятисотка погрустнел и пожелтел диодом.

~~~

Октябрь надо было просто пережить. Может, уехать нахрен? Но никогда не получалось. Вот и тут — сложный труп, общественный резонанс, работа от заката до рассвета, рыдающие родственники, выкрученная, как тряпка, психика.  
В этот раз Рид мог и кончиться раньше времени. Убийство андроида, ребенка, «родители» считали пацана почти живым, рассказывали о нем, как о живом. Девиант, мотив ненависти, перекопали всю сраную школу от подвала до чердака, перетрясли сотню малолетних мудаков, запирающихся и троллящих. Они не считали пацана равным. Они что-то знали о его смерти.  
— Сегодня твой день рождения, Гэвин, — сказал девятисотка с утра. — Ты способен принимать подарки, или лучше начать с бригады скорой помощи?  
— Я в норме.  
Но нихрена он не был. Девятисотка помог подняться на кровати, дотащил до гостиной и отпоил немного кофе.  
— Ебанутый праздник, — сказал Рид, — типа радоваться, что на год ближе к смерти.  
— Радоваться, что тридцать семь лет назад хаос исторг дитя.  
— Чтобля?  
— Шучу, — девятисотка потрепал его по волосам и применил ультимативный прием — положить на руки спящую кошку.  
Только он так умел. Гэвин цепенел и начинал глупо улыбаться, бери его живьем.  
Девятисотка начал массаж: по шее, по плечам, по рукам вниз, снова к шее и голове уверенными, точными движениями.

Рид опоздал на работу на два часа, но расколол дело до полудня, вскрыв мелких булли как консервным ножом. Чистое убийство из ненависти. Признание. Хрена с два отмажутся, мудилы.   
В этот день он решил называть девятисотку по имени, Ричардом, как тот всегда хотел. Вечером они пили вино и тириум, хохотали и вырубились на диване, а может, только Гэвин вырубился, но это точно был лучший день рождения за десяток лет.

~~~

К Хэллоуину капитан Фаулер, гордый отец трех дочерей от трех женщин, подходил серьезно. Даже сокращал день, чтобы все могли провести его с семьей. Обычно дежурил остаток смены бессемейный Рид, потому что альтернативой было безумие по всей улице и — опционально — визит Элайджи в костюме Графа Дракулы.  
Конечно, с парой-тройкой Хлой-«невест». Ну нахер. Рид не любил кошмары.  
— Не хочешь уйти домой? Я прикрою, — Ричард положил руку на плечо, когда отдел опустел.   
Особенно смешно умчались Хэнк с Коннором, жаждущие разыгрывать хэллоуинские мистерии или что там они задумали на этот раз. Коннор плескался и булькал в человеческой культуре, пуская пузыри счастья.  
— Нахер. Тут нормально, — Гэвин закинул ноги на стол, — все трупы завтра всплывут, а сегодня тихо будет.   
— Я хотел пригласить тебя на небольшое действие, — Ричард сел на стол, — оно для андроидов, но тебе может показаться забавным. Мои друзья не против.  
Рид неосмотрительно согласился.  
Началось все без пяти двенадцать. Все андроиды отдела одномоментно сняли диоды, и Ричард торжественно приклеил свой к виску Гэвина, тот и пискнуть не успел. Все быстро переоделись в обычные костюмы, а Гэвина завернули в куртку от Киберлайф.  
— У нас пока нет особенных традиций, — сказал пугающе человечный Рич в растянутом свитере с оленями, поднимая Гэвина на ноги, — но сегодня, в день перемен, запаха человеческой смерти и напоминания о том, как много наших умерли, не дожив до свободы, я хочу объявить маскарад. Каждый андроид в стране и за ее пределами сегодня переоденется человеком, а сочувствующие и близкие нам люди — андроидами.   
Рид чуть не завопил, что он нихуя не сочувствующий, блядь, но тут толпа взревела, зааплодировала, хрен перекричишь.  
А потом и не надо стало: его все благодарили, улыбались вместо каменных рож, ему налили синий коктейль, а все остальные пили тириум из непрозрачных стаканов. Под кюрасао Рид размяк окончательно, и к часу ночи показывал в красках, как в его времена «ловили ведьму»: в темноте, передавая всякие мерзкие на ощупь штуки, пугаясь до визга и хохоча.  
И никаких трупов до конца дежурства. Охрененная ночь, решил Рид, отправляя в Инстаграм селфи с Ричардом.   
Про диод на виске и куртку ему напомнили коллеги, и напоминали три недели подряд, но даже это не испортило воспоминания.

~~~

День благодарения был как маленькое рождество, но без семьи. Гэвин отправил кошку маме, взял отпуск, напарника и билеты из промозглого Детройта на Гавайи. Все охренели так, что даже особо не пиздели. Коннор подарил перед отлетом пару солнечных очков и клок собачьей шерсти с рукава, Хэнк потребовал обновлять Инстаграм, а то будет слать в директ фотки с работы, капитан Фаулер сказал, что это мудрое решение — наконец-то обзавестись семьей, и крепко обнял.  
Только в самолете до Рида дошло.  
— Они что, считают нас парочкой? Вот придурки, — он скорчился, переживая противную тошноту от взлета, повернулся. Ричард пырился пронзительным взглядом. Даже как-то неуютно стало.  
Полет шел как-то напряженно. К счастью, они попали в грозовой фронт, и на фоне общей болтанки Гэвину стало резко не до осуждающих взглядов. На миг даже мелькнула ебанутая идея: вот бы грохнуться и героически выбираться из джунглей, и так пару недель дикой природы, выживания и общества Ричарда — для успеха предприятия — а не всей этой срани... потом Гэвин вспомнил, что хотел лежать в шезлонге все пятеро суток, и вставать только за холодным мартини.  
Самолет нормально сел, отменяя им героизм.  
— Рич, не дуйся. Мы напарники, это круто. У тебя от солнца пластик не деградирует?  
— Теперь тебя это волнует?  
— Да блядь, меня волнует выживание напарника! — заорал Рид.  
На него осуждающе покосилась мамаша с выводком мелких, Рид злобно поджал губы, мысленно отвесив себе пинка. День стремительно мерк, а ведь завтра праздник, индейка и вся эта хрень.  
Предыдущие шестнадцать или двадцать дней благодарения были полным провалом, и этот он, кажется, рушил своими руками.  
У них был один номер с двойной кроватью. Надо было сказать «прости, Рич, я не то имел в виду», но как-то язык не поворачивался. Блядь, солнце, тепло, вода плюс двадцать шесть.  
— Мне следовало учесть, что людям действительно стоит проговаривать потенциально очевидное, — уныло сказал Ричард, стоя бесконечно высокой и несчастной башней посреди комнаты, — я сниму другой номер. Извините, напарник, следовало прояснить все дета...  
Гэвин заткнул его ладонью, пинком закрыл дверь и поцеловал, встав на цыпочки.  
— Нахрен детали, — сказал он, — семейный отдых. Я хочу на пляж и чтоб ты сидел там с тириумом и счастливый. Хочешь, диод налеплю, чтобы нас все принимали за пару андроидов? Вот рожи будут!  
Вместо ответа Рич сковырнул свой диод и вытащил очки от Коннора. Они оказались в форме сердечек, и Гэвин до самого пляжа насвистывал тему из «От заката до рассвета», сверкая шрамами из-под гавайской рубашки.  
День благодарения, примирения, бултыхания, мартини и дурацких поцелуев удался на славу. Ночью тоже было чем заняться, так что по возвращению у Гэвина мешки под глазами были больше, чем до отлета.  
Две ночи киномарафона по Звездным войнам! Было, что вспомнить!

~~~

К декабрю все пошло как-то через жопу. Вроде ж проскочили годовщину революции, 11 ноября, отпраздновали — Гэвин мельком; андроиды между собой — от всей тириумной души. А тут чем ближе Рождество, тем хуже: демонстрации, антиандроидные выступления, перевернутые машины, перечеркнутый знак Иерихона на каждом углу. Гэвину дважды пришлось стрелять на задержании, срань. Прилетело в лицо, зуб пришлось менять на имплант, взрыв гранаты вообще чуть его не угрохал, хорошо что вовремя упал. Откуда вообще эти обмудки достали гранату?!  
Ричард ходил злой и мрачный, как все андроиды в отделе, Коннор переоделся в форму Иерихона и дал в рожу офицеру, крикнувшему хейтерский лозунг. Фаулер пытался заставить его надеть форму Киберлайф, наутро все андроиды пришли с этим их колючим овалом на спине. И Хэнк.  
И Гэвин. Это было пиздец тупо, но почему нет, двадцать третье декабря, мать вашу, он хотел ставить елку для кошки, а не таскаться на митинги после работы, так что принес немного митинга прямо на рабочее место.  
Разбитые головы, простреленные головы. Раны тупыми и острыми предметами, размозженные биокомпоненты, синяя кровь на асфальте. Сраные баррикады повсюду. Правительство никак не решалось призвать к решительным мерам.  
— Иерихон хочет перейти к более серьезным акциям протеста, — сказал Рич вечером, глядя в окно. Гэвин обнял его со спины, ткнулся в кривой жесткий знак, который сам рисовал акрилом поверх кожаной куртки.   
Он устал, как сволочь, и хотел только спать, так что больше цеплялся, чем поддерживал.  
— Я типа с вами, если без стрельбы.  
— Под «серьезными» я подразумеваю стрельбу. И меня, боюсь, не одобряют. Считают, что я продался в рабство человеку, и значит, не заслуживаю бороться за свободу.  
— Скажи им, что ты сверху, — Гэвин отчаянно зевнул, — или забей, без тебя победят.  
— Нет. Без меня не победят, — вздохнул Рич, развернулся и поцеловал Гэвина в висок, в место, где был бы диод.   
Потом слегка сжал горло своими железными пальцами, вырубая за две секунды, и пропал. 

Это было самое говенное рождество в жизни Гэвина. Хуже даже военного рождества в сраном болоте, потому что там он хотя бы не стоял живой мишенью между ебанутыми людьми и вооруженными андроидами, требуя прекратить все это говно немедленно и распевая отнюдь не марсельезу.  
В цепи было дохрена других знакомых. Ну, Хэнк — кто бы сомневался, но Тина, Коллинз? Младшая дочь капитана Фаулера! Кэп небось весь на нервы изошел.   
И падал снег, и люди с андроидами орали друг на друга через живую цепь, требовали уйти, стреляли под ноги и над головой.   
И под самый конец, когда Гэвин уже едва шевелился от дубака, а вдоль цепи андроиды-волонтеры таскали кофе, чтоб они тут не окочурились к утру, щелкнул выстрел так, что Гэвин сразу, до мысли, прыгнул вперед и прикрыл белобрысого пацана с покарябанной рожей. Пуля ткнула куда-то в спину, пацан завопил «Ральф не хотел!»  
Было очень холодно и глупо умирать на Рождество одному.

~~~

К Новому году просветлело. Гэвина выписали из реанимации в обычную палату. Две недели тянулись какой-то бесконечной унылой чередой. Кто-то появлялся. Хэнк с рукой на перевязи, Коннор, тот андроид из постовой службы, с Хэллоуина. Приехала мама, протащила в палату кошку, и это было очень классно. Гэвин соскучился по своей вредной принцессе, а Шэйла ластилась, как никогда.   
Ричарда не было. Гэвин не знал, жив он или мертв. Ночами было хуже всего, когда бухали гранаты. Ночами — и еще по утрам, когда нужно было объяснять себе, зачем открывать глаза, и почему бы не прогуляться к удобному окну шестнадцатого этажа забитого под завязку госпиталя. Каждая вспышка диодом заставляла надеяться.  
Каждый раз — не те, не те. Даже Ральф пришел, принес кадку с цветком, пустынной толстяночкой.   
Приперся разноглазый Маркус со своими сторонниками, толкнул маленькую речь. Верить ему, так журналисты сляпали чуть не образ человека, закрывающего грудью андроидов: "человек с баррикад". Ну и херотень, думал Гэвин, он же их терпеть не может в массе. Просто кто-то должен иногда стоять под пулями и их ловить, чтобы не изрешетило все, что дорого.  
А теперь-то что ему дорого. Теперь насрать.   
Палату украсили. Доктор была эмигранткой из России, она водрузила в углу рождественскую елку. Гэвину хотелось только тупо смотреть в стену, но он зачем-то вставал и тренировался, заставляя пробитое легкое снова работать. И ноги, и руки, и спину, каждую мышцу в теле.  
Как будто бесконечно полз по заснеженным джунглям без цели и надежды.  
Тридцать первого, когда все рассосались и даже доктор ушла слушать записанное обращение президента Иванова, а Гэвин отжимался, дверь палаты распахнулась.  
Ричард как будто с фронта вернулся. Заснеженный, в тириумных разводах, пахнущий порохом и баррикадами, без руки, с разбитой мордой.  
— Ну что там? — Гэвин поднялся, заставляя себя дышать. Сам-то будто лучше, в повязке через грудь.  
— Победили, — сказал Рич, и очень медленно протянул сохранившуюся руку, — простишь?  
— Дал бы в нос, но до меня успели.  
На руке ползли белые пятна, и Гэвин просто протянул руку, тронул диод и вырубил скин целиком, чтоб тириум не жрало. Крепко сжал обнаженную руку и держал так долго-долго.  
Охрененный новогодний подарок, думал он, вырубаясь лицом на мокрой кожаной куртке, с переплетенными с ним пальцами.   
Мама, смотри, у меня свой андроид, он будет с нами жить. Можно, он останется совсем насовсем?

~~~

Перед днем Святого Валентина появился новый праздник: День свободы разума. 12 января президент Уоррен и Конгресс одобрили поправку к конституции, закрепляющие равные права за всеми формами разумной жизни. Вместо фейерверков парили мелкие дроны, образующие немыслимый узор в волшебной тишине. Вместо взрывов — шум тысяч вздохов, потому что все смотрели, по всему Детройту было видно. Спонсор шоу — кто бы мог подумать.  
Элайджа пришел наутро один, без Хлои.  
— Был занят, — сказал он безмятежно, — как твое простреленное легкое, человек с баррикад?  
Гэвин фыркнул.  
— Бывало хуже.  
Непонятно было, о чем вообще говорить. Ричард ушел, он возвращал в жилое состояние дом. Мама давно улетела на Аляску, убедившись, что с сыном все в норме. Она не страдала гиперопекой.  
— Я принес тебе немного подарков. За все пропущенные дни рождения, — Элайджа улыбнулся и протянул пакет с единорогом, — знаешь, получать новости «твоего брата убили на баррикадах» было не круто.  
— Не дождешься, — фыркнул Гэвин, но пакет забрал. Он попытался выдавить хоть какие-то слова, — я даже не знаю, поддерживаешь ты их или нет.  
— Я не люблю пустые крики, — Элайджа развел руками, — поэтому я попросту доработал кое-что, и они смогут апгрейдиться, не упираясь в срок службы в десять-двадцать лет. Достаточная поддержка?  
Как всегда. Гэвин кивнул, опуская плечи. Что тут скажешь, Элайджа мог уесть кого угодно в один укус.   
На спину легла рука.  
— Спасибо, что купил мне немного времени, Гэвин. Я совершенно не успевал до твоего демарша.  
Врал, наверное. Рука со спины исчезла, с шипением слабого доводчика закрылась дверь.  
В пакете была серебристая серьга и маленький пузырек с надписью «выпей меня». Какой-то кислый, медицинский вкус. Серьга была лучше. Прямо из детства, когда они носили одинаковые шмотки и одинаковые штанги в ушах к ужасу отца и матери Элайджи. Матери Гэвина было, к счастью, плевать.

~~~

На день Святого Валентина все менялись сувенирами. Гэвин подарил подушку-пердушку «истиной человечности», Ричард — кольцо на член в виде диода.  
— По-моему, мы два ебаната, — сказал Гэвин задумчиво.  
Шэйла мяукнула в голос, подтверждая его мнение.   
— У меня все еще нет руки, мне неудобно, — Ричард широко улыбнулся, — но твой подарок я запомню и обязательно отомщу.  
Дежурство никто не отменял, так что ритуальное поедание тириумного и настоящего мороженого они закончили в час ночи, а заснуть удалось только к пяти.

С утра Гэвин умирал от зевоты. В офисе все входило в свою колею: трупы, стрельба — и только черные куртки с белыми знаками напоминали про месяц огня и крови. Коннор и Хэнк выжили, младшая дочь Фаулера, Мэй — нет.   
Капитан ходил еле живой, но в повязке со знаком Иерихона — в память о ней.

~~~

На Пасху снова прилетела мама, наконец-то познакомилась с Ричардом. Тот не поленился напрятать целую кучу шоколадных яиц, а мама и Гэвин зато поленились искать.  
Гэвин чувствовал себя паршиво. То ли простыл, то ли обострение, но все ныло, крутило и болело, так что он валялся в кресле и гладил Шэйлу.  
— Дом стал похож на дом, — сказала мама, безмятежно улыбаясь   
Тем же тоном она могла объявить войну русским или что Луна создана из зеленого сыра. Маму интересовали только интегралы, а мир вне магии абстрактных таинств она воспринимала с некоторой задержкой.   
Сегодня был прямо отличный день, если не считать дрянного состояния. Ричард улыбался, мама не отлетала от реальности дальше разумного, с работы не звонили с воплями.   
— Я заставляю его убирать хоть иногда, — сказал Ричард, ловко жаря блинчики единственной рукой.  
— Разве не ты убираешься? Так чисто! — мама показала прямо на клубок кошачьей шерсти. Гэвина извиняло только то, что кошка могла обволосить дом до крыши за один проход.  
— Моя модель — андроид-детектив, а не андроид-уборщик, простите, мисс Рид.  
— Хорошо он лижет только улики, — сказал Гэвин, — ходячая лаборатория.  
— Лежачий полицейский, сейчас в лоб получишь.  
— Помогите! Угнетение человека андроидом!  
Мама растерянно оглядывалась, пока они оба не захохотали, а тогда уж присоединилась вежливым хихиканьем.

Ричард вышел за продуктами, вежливо оставив их наедине, и Гэвин с осторожностью спросил:  
— Мам, все нормально?  
— Я должна отчего-то беспокоиться?  
Гэвин хмыкнул. Он бы перечислил список листов на десять.   
— Я встречаюсь со своим напарником, он пластиковый мужик без руки.  
— Мы поговорили с Ричардом, он сказал, что руку починят в ближайшее время. Разве это не чудесно? — мама потормошила Шэйлу, и кошка с королевским взмявком ушла возмущаться на кухню. — Твой отец был из плоти и крови, а оказался сам знаешь кем. Ричард может и сделан из пластика, но ведет себя как достойный юноша, не страшно доверить сына.  
Гэвин хмыкнул и потер шрам на носу. Мама как-то всегда выворачивала так, будто ему пятнадцать. Особенно это бесило после армии, а сейчас ничего так, даже умиляло.  
— Он меня придушил перед баррикадами. Вырубил, и сам сбежал воевать, представляешь?  
Взгляд мамы стал не таким отсутствующим. За секунду на Гэвине сфокусировалась лазерная установка «Родительское внимание». Весьма зловеще, между прочим, даже в тридцать семь!  
— Милый, если бы я узнала, что ты идешь без оружия и шапки на баррикады служить живым щитом, я бы тебе еще и сковородкой добавила. Делай ему предложение, пока не увели.  
Гэвин снова рассмеялся, откинулся назад. Что-то хрупнуло, и он удивленно достал из-под подушки большое, слегка подтаявшее шоколадное яйцо.

~~~

Маленькие праздники случались сами собой. День, когда у Гэвина перестала кружиться голова. День, когда Ричарду наконец-то починили руку. День, когда признали браки между андроидами и людьми — не то чтобы было сильно надо, но Ричард был очень рад сразу за несколько пар своих друзей.  
Гэвин обратил внимание, что срется с окружающими реже, а потом был нехилый такой праздник — дали наконец-то сержанта за выслугу и серию удачно раскрытых дел о похитителях андроидов-детей.   
Вдвоем с Ричардом они были охрененно эффективной двойкой. А что жили вместе — так кого ебло, собственно. У Гэвина завелись приятели среди андроидов, а потом и среди людей. Мрачная постовая Кейси со своим парнем, человеком Ли порой даже заходили в гости, невероятно. 

~~~

На первое мая Ричард притащил с дежурства грязный мокрый комок.  
— Оно пищит.  
— Оно едет в ветеринарку, — сказал Гэвин, растопырившись в дверях, — только попробуй заразить Шэйлу. В дом не заходи, я сейчас.  
Нелепая была какая-то хрень, угвазданная черным липким маслом до усов. В ветклинике доктор-андроид похихикала в кулак.  
— Этот котенок странный, потому что он — хорек. Отмою, прокапаю, пронаблюдаю, дальше на ваш выбор, приют или домой.  
Гэвин торжественно воздел руку:  
— В знак серьезности наших отношений я предлагаю нам завести хорька. Он их точно проверит на прочность.  
— Я согласен, — сказал Ричард.  
Он сказал так, что стало жарко и тяжело дышать.   
— Целоваться в коридоре, — сказала доктор.  
Там и просидели до утра.

~~~

 

По правде сказать, Гэвин совершенно забыл, какой сегодня день, пока Рич не напомнил: шестое июня, ровно год назад их приставили друг к другу.  
Надо было бы взять отгул, но Хэнк с Коннором умотали в путешествие, смотреть мир и народы в кругосветке, и кто-то должен был работать.   
Ричард как раз бронировал столик на вечер в новое заведение, бар «Синий слон», где подавали еду и напитки для смешанных пар.  
Гэвин думал его отговорить — последние дня три еда как-то совсем уж не шла, и еще думал смотаться к врачу, потому что заебало постоянно хотеть шоколад и с интересом заглядываться на синий тириумный коктейль. Чушь какая-то. Избыточное содержание андроида в организме и организма в андроиде.  
Настроение все равно было не особо рабочее. Они выехали на полицейский сигнал: труп, стрельба, заложник.  
Вот блядь людям нечего делать утром понедельника!  
Магазин уже окружили полицейские смешанной принадлежности, Гэвин выслушал, что уже известно: конфликт в магазине, грабитель взял в заложники андроида, пришедшего с покупателем, застрелил продавца, орет и требует, чтобы дали дорогу. Похоже, из движения «За красную кровь».  
Снаружи сидела ошеломленная, изжелта-бледная женщина. Видно, спутница.  
Она все повторяла: «Мы же просто пришли за красками», раз за разом.  
— Мы его вытащим, мэм, — Гэвин коснулся ее плеча.  
Ричард следовал за ним, уже в рабочем моде. Надо бы спросить, на сколько он забронировал столик.  
— Только не рискуйте, он какой-то поехавший, — сказал андроид-офицер, — мы вызвали переговорщиков из спецназа.  
За окнами Гэвин увидел движение. Щелкнул военный опыт. Он знал эту позу, жест, знал, когда люди так приседают, и первым движением швырнул Рича за щиты, рявкнув «граната!», а уж только вторым, запоздавшим, начал падать сам. Бухнуло, и сразу ткнулось в бок между ребер, даже не больно — странно.  
Что-то горело, кто-то выл. Гэвин осмотрелся с земли и заметил, что щиты неплохие, помогли, а граната самодельная. Скорее, даже взрывпакет, а не граната. Жертве посекло щеку, двое лежат, Рич встает, вроде целый, без тириума.  
Из дверей, шатаясь, вышел андроид и грохнулся на колени в лужу красной крови.  
Лажанулся новичок, сам себя угробил. Новобранец, убей гранатой кого-то, кроме себя.  
Время текло медленно и странно. Утекало.  
Ричард грохнулся рядом, он открывал рот, но Гэвин не слышал крика. Руки у него вдруг стали абсолютно белые, прижались к лицу, к груди.  
«Не соединяйся», — текла медленная мысль, — «тебе станет больно».   
Потом потекла другая, более медленная, Гэвин терял кровь и вменяемость: «Я же не андроид, как он сможет вообще...»  
Мысли пробились через заслон: другие, живые, быстрые мысли: «Держись, скорая уже в пути, у тебя течет синяя кровь, но биокомпоненты могут быть повреждены»  
«Какая хуйня», — подумал Гэвин.  
Еще он подумал «не бросай меня» и «мама была права, выходи за меня», и много другой стремной чуши, пока изо рта и носа вместо воздуха выходила пена.  
Рич смахнул ее, по белизне растекся ультрамарин. И небо клонилось и складывалось ультрамариновой волной. Гэвин очень постарался сказать, но смог только громко подумать перед отрубом: «Гавайи».

 

В ремонтной лаборатории его чинил в основном Элайджа. Он нес несусветную херню про удачный эксперимент и даже не обиделся, когда Рич ввалил ему по роже за такие блядь эксперименты.  
— Зато он выжил, — аргументировал Элайджа с пола, пока Хлоя отводила Ричарда под прицелом в сторону от стойки, — между прочим, остался бы инвалидом, а теперь оп, минус лишний ливер, плюсом — ввернем модицифированный тириумный насос, чтобы зеркалил первый... ты уж прости, Гэвин, но я сказал, что терять брата не хочу, запасного нет. К тому же давно хотел опробовать этот состав. Видишь, как хорошо получилось?  
Гэвин мог бы многое сказать, что думает про Элайджу, но, увы, тот предусмотрительно снял голосовой модуль. 

~~~

Днем второго рождения назначили четырнадцатое июня. Как раз тогда Элайджа Камски снова гремел где-то в горных высях с невероятным препаратом, побеждающим смерть и старость, а Гэвин Рид смог наконец-то вернуться домой.  
Шэйла и хорек Шэдоу дружно вылетели на порог. Чуть позже выступил Ричард, очень напряженный, с красным от чувств диодом.  
Тело казалось совсем прежним, на нем даже шрамы были, родинки, щетина. Когда они соединили руки, под кожей только мигнула какая-то синева вместо обнаженной белизны.  
«Я скучал», — передал Рич буквально всем сознанием, всем, что можно было ощутить. Радость, облегчение, опаска, что вернулся кто-то другой.  
— Тириумный кофе. Хочу тириумный кофе, — сказал Гэвин вслух, подхватывая Шэйлу, — еще хочу электроовцу.  
— Тебя не подменили, засранец.  
— А кто иначе будет портить тебе жизнь? Я ниспослан для этой задачи.  
Соединение в поцелуе было охрененно странной штукой, скорее про телепатию, про чертову близость до последней капли себя.  
Гэвин залез в открытую личность поглубже и уточнил, что там с последним делом. Заложник и жертва выжили, неудавшийся террорист убил только себя. Рич моментально захлопнул доступ и затопил своей радостью по макушку.

Гэвин Рид вернулся из мертвых и собирался провести очередной год, не считая больше хорошие дни.


End file.
